Weiß and Schwarz Worst Nightmare
by Meisharpe
Summary: It is my first attempt at humour so I'm not sure how it goes...Please review to tell me how I should improve on the story. - Thankx!


Weiß Kreuz Fic

Ratings: PG (Humour)

Pairings: Omi X Nagi, Schuldich X Yohji

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

**Weiß and Schwarz Worst Nightmare**

"Meisharpe! Meisharpe!!" Ray yelled but no one answered. /Must have gone out./ The older angel thought.

/So...this is the bad assassin team. Let's begin here first./ Meisharpe thought.

He turned Crawford into a goldfish, Farfello into a porcupine and Schuldich into a flea. Nagi was out so Meisharpe did not bother to locate him.

/Next stop is the good assassin team./ The mischievous angel thought with a smirk.

He turned Omi into a kitten, Yohji into a beagle, Aya into a bee and Ken into a cat.

/Now I really have to watch the fun especially one telekinetic is left and the rest are turned into animals./

Nagi: Tadaima! /Eh? Why no reply? I'll go check./ go to Schu room 

Schu: jumping up and down Translation: Nagi! You're back! Oh, I'm so glad!

Nagi: A flea? hit Schu 

Schu: jumps onto Nagi's hand and bite Nagi's skin to form words. Especially hard too. 

Nagi: Huh? Schu? You're Schu? Ouch. It itches and hurts you know!

Schu: jumps up and down Translation: Bingo!

Nagi: pick Schu up and proceeded to Farfie's room to find a porcupine Now, don't tell me that's Farf

Schu: jumps on Nagi's palm Translation: I think it is.

Farfie: shoots spines onto wall 

Nagi: reading real loud Me becoming a porcupine hurts God. Okay, next stop, Crawford's room. put Schu on his shoulder and pick Farfie up 

Crawford: wiggling on bed Translation: I've been turned into a goldfish!!!

Nagi: Oh God! You need water fast! drops Farfie on bed and Schu hops down. Went to get a

container and filled it with water 

Schu: jumps up and down Translation: Crawfish! Crawfish! Hahaha... rolling on bed 

Crawford: wiggling Translation: You bastard! How dare you think of stupid nicknames for

me!

Nagi: picks Crawford up and puts him in container 

Crawford: swims contentedly 

Nagi: carries container, Farfie and Schu to Weiß house Omi! Omi!!

Omi: walk to Nagi and rub his face against his leg 

Nagi: Ken! Aya! Yohji!

Ken: walked out 

Aya: flew there 

Yohji: walked there 

Nagi: walks and sit on couch Omi-chan

Omi: Mew. Translation: Yeah?

Aya: Buzz. Translation: Shi-ne Crawfish! tries to stab Crawford with sting 

Crawford: Gurgle. Translation: Ha! Can't get me! dodge and spits water at Aya 

Nagi: Crawfish! Aya! No fighting till we solve this matter!

Schu: jumps onto Yohji Translation: Yohji! I miss ya! Let me suck a little blood of yours.

I'm hungry.

Yohji: howls Translation: Schu! That tickles! I miss ya too.

Omi: Mew, mew, Mew mew. Translation: Nagi, I didn't know that Schu and Yohji-kun are

lovers.

Aya: Buzz. Hum. Translation: Yohji! How can you ditch me at a time like this?!

Ken: Meow, meow. Translation: Yohji's a two-timer ne, Omittchi.

Omi: Mew. Translation: Uh-huh.

Nagi: I don't understand what are you all talking about. But...it seems like you all understand

each other.

Omi: Mew? Mew Translation: Nagi? What's the matter?

Nagi: /If Omi were to stay in this form forever, how are we going to kiss? Much less go to

bed and stuff?/ starts imagining and got disgusted by the thought 

Omi: Mew mew? Translation: Nagi? What's the matter? Your face turned green.

An hour later, Ray finally found Meisharpe. He took Meisharpe by the scruff of his neck and dragged his sorry ass back to Heaven. And things returned to normal.

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **How is the story? It's my first attempt on humour. Below is a list to why I turned them into the animals as they were:

**Aya:** Cause he uses a katana.

**Yohji: **' no other roles I could think of.

**Ken: **He uses claws or something that looks like claws to fight.

**Omi: **Fanfics authors always say Omi's like a kitten.

**Crawford: **#' cause Crawfish sounds cute.

**Schuldich: ** Cause he jumps really high. O.o

**Farfello: **He uses knives. .

E-mail me at: 


End file.
